


What is Going On?

by nebelung_cat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebelung_cat/pseuds/nebelung_cat
Summary: Lukas reluctantly gave Mathias a job at the bakery his family owns. Mathias tends to (at least attempts to) distract Lukas from working, but half the time, he suddenly has to dash. What is going on with him?





	What is Going On?

Lukas only hired him for his baking skills. I mean, nobody could deny that Mathias was an amazing baker, so turning him down would've seemed outright cruel.

Along with Lukas, their friends Tino and Berwald worked there as well, but knowing Tino's... Talent... For cooking alone, they decided he could be the cashier. Tino didn't mind at all, and he was by far the most social out of all of them, so it wasn't a problem.

One unusual day, Lukas was busying himself with an attempt at an opera cake when he felt arms wrap around is torso. "Luuukaaaassss...." Mathias said, trying to coax him into talking. Lukas sighed.

"Shouldn't you be baking?" Lukas asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but I got something in the oven, so I want to pass the time!" Mathias grinned and Lukas mentally groaned.

"A good baker should be able to do two different bakes at one if they're not two complex, unlike what I'm doing," he said, motioning with his head to the cake. "Now, I'm in the middle of an opera cake, so if you could leave me alone to work, that'll be--" he stopped and pulled out his vibrating phone. It was Emil. "Sorry, I have to take this." She forced himself out of his embrace and dashed out he kitchen, but not before yelling "Berwald! Hold the fort for me!" and ran off.

"He always keeps leaving suddenly," Mathias said to Berwald, deciding to finish Lukas' cake for him. Knowing him, he could be a while. "Do you ever wonder why?"

"Ya think I don't?" Berwald said in his usual deep voice, before looking back down at his pastries. Mathias looked back up for a second and then continued on his work.

* * *

 Lukas finally took a breath when he reached a dark alleyway. He held his phone to his ear. "Sorry. What is it?"

"A bathroom explosion, it looks like," Emil said. "No deaths, one or two averse injuries, but I think it's most likely that Sverni guy. Likes to kill people with bombs?"

"Yes, I know, the Russian. Where are you?"

"Near the usual rendezvous point. We good?"

"I'm on my way." Lukas ended the call and raced away, before deciding that the bus would be a much easier and quicker way.

When he finally reached the Royal Palace gates, he found Emil standing there, sweater vest and jeans. "Well, you certainly took your time," he said.

"Oh, come on, the bus ride wasn't that long," Lukas protested. "And besides, don't we have more important things to attend to?"

Emil sighed. "You have a point." Pulling up his sleeve, he pressed the glass of his wristwatch and a hologram appeared, a ,as of a small neighborhood.

"I believe that Sverni is hiding there." Emil pointed to the red building in the hologram. "It's an abandoned apartment complex. Where better to hide?"

"Indeed. Should we change now?"

"Not out in the open, idiot! People will stare!"

"Fine. Let's find someplace dark."

There are a lot of dark and dank places in Oslo, Norway. Looking around for security cameras and finding nothing, they faced away from each other and quickly changed. They had ended up find these metal bands while fighting some villain a few years back and found that they could (technically) store clothes in them. It wasn't a glamorous superhero transformation, by Amy means, but it got the job done. The process was simple: press the button on the band, you think of what you want to look like, you'll glow turquoise, and when the light fades you have new clothes.

For Emil, it was simple: a black t-shirt, brown leather jacket, jeans, and Converse shoes. That was it. It was pretty simple for Lukas, too, with the denim jacket and the black leggings and the winter boots. The boots were probably the strangest thing about it, but hey, it went with his power and it was Norway, so nobody questioned it.

"Now, we should go, yeah?"

"Yep. Let's go." Stuffing his cross clip into his pocket, they walked off rather quickly.

* * *

"It's been a half-hour already," Mathias complained. "He should''ve been back by now!"

Berwald made no reply.

* * *

"Okay, nobody's around, and the door is made of wood." He stepped aside.

"No shit, Sherlock," Emil retorted. "Of course it's made of wood." Raising his arm, a ball of fire flickered to life in his palm. Holding it to the door, the wood caught flame, and quickly burned to dust, leaving a now flexible doorknob. "We're in." Lukas set a door inside, looking around, and Emil followed suit.

"Sverni?" Emil called out. "We know you're here. Show yourself and we may not hurt you." Luka slapped his arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"So much for the element of surprise, eh?" Lukas said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Emil mumbled. A chuckled echoed throughout the room.

"Ah, singling rivalry... Always a wonder to see." A tall man with platinum hair stepped out of the shadows. "Soren and Agir. A pleasure to meet you finally." The brothers had ended up using fake names, mostly in case they had gotten caught in the news or something along those lines."

"We're not here to talk," Lukas said. "We're here to fight you."

"Aww. Is that so?" He sighed. "What a shame." He raised the lead pipe in his hand. "Which one of you shall fight me first, hm? How about this: if you both can defeat me, in two different fights, then I'll leave. If one of you can, I'll be sure to leave a scar~" he laughed manically. "So? Who is first?"

Emil and Lukas stared at each other. Before Lukas could speak, Emil said "Me. I'll go first." He muttered to himself, "my fire against your steel."

"Well! Glad to see a willing champion." Sverni grinned. "Soren, if you could step aside..." Reluctantly, he moved to the back of the room.

Sverni raised his pipe and pieces broken off from the wall rose into the air and for a moment, came to a standstill. Then they shot towards Emil, who raised both hands to create a shield of fire. The plaster and wood disintegrated instantly.

"Very good," Sverni said. "Let's look for something bigger." A large bit of the ceiling broke off and hurtled towards him, and before Emil could react, he was crushed on the floor, broken ceiling on top of him. Lukas was frozen in shock. Chuckling, Sverni moved towards him. The ceiling was thrown some yards away.

"It's a shame... I was hoping for something more..." He grabbed Emil by the scruff of his shirt and held him up high, holding a piece of shrapnel in his other hand. "Challenging."

shaking himself out of his stupor, Lukas held out his hand protectively and a cold suddenly took over the room. Aver I looked down and saw a block of ice that was up to his ankles and growing.

"I told you to not interfere!" Sverni protested.

"If I knew it was this easy to kill you, I would've done it ages ago," Lukas said, smirking. "Anyway, nobody hurts my brother." With a flick of his wrist, Sverni's head was incased in ice and he dissolved into snow. Emil fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Lukas asks, helping him up.

Emil was panting, mostly from fear. "That... Was... Completely underwhelming."

And Lukas let out a laugh.

* * *

 

"Where the hell have you been? You've been gone for two hours!" Mathias nearly yelled at Lukas.

"I was helping Emil out with something," he answered. "Didn't realize how long it took..

"Then what?" Mathias asked. "You can tell me."

"It wasn't that interesting," Lukas said. "Really."

**Author's Note:**

> I did this all in one sitting, and I feel oddly proud about it.  
> I'm probably going to cringe at this in the morning, but for right now, I don't give a crap.


End file.
